L'apprenti détective
by Nazo Edo
Summary: Conan est un enfant qui a perdu la mémoire et réservé. Mais sa rencontre avec Shinichi va le changer peu à peu et appréciera la vie tel quel est. Mais qu'en est-il de ses souvenirs et de cette peur qui le hante ? [Réécriture d'AD et suite ]


_Hey ~ Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais prévue une réécriture d'AD, chose dite, chose faite ! De plus après cette réécriture j'enchainerais avec la suite tant attendu que je n'avais jamais commencée. Je trouve que les anciens chapitres sont horrible ! Bien sûr je me suis améliorée en orthographe, mais mon niveau de conjugaison n'est vraiment pas top alors je m'en excuse d'avance. Je suis bien contente de reprendre cette fanfiction et j'espère que mon style d'écriture n'aura pas trop changer puisque ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit ;-;. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ~  
_

* * *

 **L'Apprenti Détective : Chapitre 01**

Le soleil commençait à pointer et la ville se réveillait petit à petit. Ce fut le cas aussi pour le petit appartement situé au-dessus d'une agence de détective lui-même au-dessus d'un café nommé _« Poirot »_. Dans cet appartement, une jeune fille était en train de réveiller un enfant qui mettait du temps à se réveiller. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent enfin, la jeune fille soupira.

\- Conan-kun, on va être en retard si tu ne te réveilles pas maintenant.

Le dénommé Conan se leva tout en attrapant au passage ses lunettes pour mieux voir les alentours. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était des problèmes de vues et d'après lui, il n'en avait pas mais pour une raison inconnu, il ne pouvait pas les quitter. Il se pencha ensuite sur le réveil qui notait « 7:50 ». Son cœur fit un bond en voyant l'heure.

\- Ran-neechan, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé plus tôt !?

D'un petit sourire elle annonça un _« Tu étais tellement mignon que je n'ai pas oser te réveiller. »_ ce qui eu l'effet de faire soupirer ce dernier tout en faisant attention à ce que Ran ne l'entend pas. D'un pas pressé, il rejoignit le salon suivie de Ran qui elle, se précipita dans sa propre chambre. Le petit garçon remarqua le silence pesant dans la pièce. Il en conclu simplement que le vieux Kogoro était simplement sur une affaire plus ou moins compliqué. Il était assez content de savoir qu'il n'était pas là, ainsi, il n'avait pas besoin de supporter ses jacassements dès le matin, ce qui eu pour effet de le mettre de bonne humeur. Même si cela ne se distinguait pas, voir jamais sur son petit visage d'enfant, comme si il n'avait aucune expression. A ce moment précis, la sonnette retentit dans ce silence.

\- Conan-kun, tu peux aller ouvrir s'il-te plaît ? Disait Ran, toujours dans sa chambre.

\- Oui !

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée tout en étant pas confiant. Il avait eu le temps de connaître à peu près tout l'entourage de Ran et personne ne sonnait d'un air aussi ordinaire. Cela ne pouvait être Kogoro, car étant chez lui, il serait rentré directement dans son soupirement habituel. Tandis que Sonoko, la meilleure amie de Ran, serait rentré sans se gêner avec un grand _« BONJOUR ! »_ ou elle aurait sonnée frénétiquement sans s'arrêter. De plus il avait assez eu l'occasion de s'en apercevoir. Incertains, il ouvrit la porte à moitié pour savoir à qui il avait à faire. Mais de sa petite taille, il ne pu voir que des jambes en face et à en juger son pantalon bleu clair, ça ne pouvait être qu'un lycéen du lycée Teitan. Ran avait une jupe d'exactement la même couleur et elle lui avait expliquée que les garçons portait des pantalons. Il du faire l'effort de lever la tête, chose qu'il n'aimait pas tellement faire, pour enfin voir son visage. A moitié choqué et surpris, il fixa le jeune homme qui faisait de même. Mis à part certains détails, ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Mais son sosie ne s'en préoccupa pas tant que ça.

\- Salut petit ! Tu peux me laisser entrer ? Je suis l'ami d'enfance de Ran.

Alors que le petit garçon à lunettes allait répondre que Ran fut bien plus rapide que lui.

\- S-Shinichi !? S'interrogea la jeune fille toujours dans sa chambre.

\- Ran ! Tu es en retard ! Cria le jeune lycéen d'un air désespéré.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je me débrouille, mais si tu veux bien te rendre utile va donner un coup de main à Conan-kun pour s'habiller !

Mais le petit garçon à lunettes était déjà parti en direction de sa chambre _-chambre qu'il partage avec Kogoro-_ tout en baillant. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'un inconnu l'aide en quoique ce soit même si cette personne était l'ami d'enfance de Ran. De plus, il pouvait entendre les plaintes du grand lycéen qui prenait soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il soupira une dernière fois avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une main retiennent cette dernière.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser faire. Si je ne t'aide pas, c'est moi qui vais passer un sale quart d'heure avec Ran. Disait-il comme si on venait de le menacer.

Il rentra et referma la porte derrière lui sous la stupéfaction de Conan. Shinichi le prit par la taille avant de le poser sur le lit de Kogoro, traité comme un petit enfant de 5 ans qui ne saurait pas encore s'habiller tout seul. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas de Conan qui sait très bien se débrouiller tout seul. Mais il ne pouvait pas se manifester devant le lycéen, il était sûr de perdre rien qu'à sa petite taille. Le lycéen quant à lui, cherchait les vêtements du petit garçon, chose qu'il trouva très vite car la chambre de Kogoro n'était pas très grande et qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule commode. Dans le tiroir, il n'y avait pas grand-chose au niveau vêtements. Pas mal était usagé et vieux, il fut même surpris de trouver un des tee-shirt rose pale de Ran lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'il avait reconnu grâce à l'étiquette écrit « RAN ». Du peu de choix qu'il avait, il pris un pantalon gris sombre et un sweat à capuche d'un bleu océan. Le temps se rafraîchissait de plus en plus et il ne fallait pas qu'un gamin tombe malade.

\- Je peux me changer tout seul. S'exclama Conan qui s'était décidé de rejoindre le lycéen en lui prenant les vêtements des mains et partit se changer dans son coin.

Surpris par la réaction et le comportement du petit garçon, Shinichi le laissa faire et lorsqu'il eu terminé, il décida de se présenter, même si c'était un peu tard.

\- C'est un peu tard mais...je m'appelle Kudô Shinichi, détective lycéen, et toi ?

\- Edogawa Conan. Répondit-il froidement.

\- Edogawa… ?

\- Demande à Ran-neechan si tu veux en savoir plus. Répondit-il de nouveau mais avec une pointe de tristesse.

Après cette phrase, Conan s'était précipité sur son petit cartable de petite section pour le prendre et s'en aller vers la porte d'entrée pour attendre Ran, ne laissant pas le temps à Shinichi de dire quoi que ce soit et qui se contenta de le suivre.

Alors que le petit garçon mettait ses chaussures rouges, Ran fit une apparition soudaine devant Shinichi pour le faire peur. Ce qui n'avait pas fonctionner évidemment.

\- Roh, t'es pas drôle Shinichi ! Se plaignait-elle tout en enfilant elle aussi ses chaussures.

\- On t'entendait marcher juste à côté !

\- Tu aurais pu faire semblant d'avoir peur !

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et préféra descendre les long escaliers qui se trouvait devant lui en lançant le défi d'être plus rapide que lui à Ran, chose qu'elle accepta rapidement. Dix secondes plus tard, les deux amies d'enfances dévalaient les escaliers si rapidement qu'on aurait dit un troupeau de taureaux. Mais le petit Conan avait bien du mal à les suivre, il n'était pas aussi rapide qu'eux et n'avait pas de longues jambes pour l'aider à descendre les escaliers deux par deux…

Alors que les deux lycéens avait déjà descendu tout l'escalier et s'apprêtait à marcher en direction du lycée, le lycéen détective décida d'entrer dans un sujet sérieux.

\- Dit Ran, tu m'avais déjà parler de cet enfant autrefois mais...j'aimerais en savoir plus. Disait calmement Shinichi qui continuait d'avancer.

\- Conan-kun ? Répéta bêtement Ran avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, on l'a trouvé devant notre agence, la seule chose d'on il se rappelle c'est son nom, Edogawa Conan. Au début, il ne voulait pas nous dire d'où il venait mais on avait trouvé un ticket entrée de « Tropical Land » dans sa poche, après ça, il nous a dit que la seule chose d'on il se souvenait, c'était qu'il s'était réveillé derrière une remise du parc. Il se dit aussi « abandonné » pour je ne sais quel raison et il est très distant avec les autres. Même à moi il m'a fallu du temps avant qu'il m'accepte. D'après sa maîtresse, il ne joue pas avec les autres enfants. Il a toujours l'air plongé dans ses pensées et ne montre jamais ses expressions. Enfin, pour moi il est toujours triste et seul.

Le lycéen détective semblait s'enflammer rien qu'à cet histoire. La tête haute, les yeux plein d'étoiles, il avait l'air content, très content.

\- Une enquête à résoudre ! S'écria-t-il avec une petite touche d'excitation.

\- Shinichi, laisse-le tranquille ! C'est déjà assez dur pour lui, tu joueras au détective plus tard !

\- Je ne 'joue' pas 'au' détective, je 'suis' 'un' détective, Ran !

Mais la jeune fille l'ignora. Elle avait plutôt l'air de se souvenir de quelque chose et surtout de remarquer quelque chose. Elle lança un grand « AH ! » avant de poursuivre :

\- J'avais complètement oubliée ! Quand il est arrivé, il avait avec lui, une grande veste pas à sa taille, le reste lui allait. Quand je lui ai demander d'où venait cette veste il m'a répondu qu'il ne savait pas.

A cet instant, elle s'arrêta de parler pour fixer Shinichi comme si elle cherchait à trouver une quelconque preuve.

\- ...Tu es sûr que ce garçon n'est pas ton petit frère ? Questionna-t-elle, maintenant sûr.

Shinichi parut choqué au premier abord, il était vrai qu'il avait vu une ressemblance et pas une petite, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il pouvait être son _'frère'_.

\- M-mon petit frère !? Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre Ran, mais je n'ai jamais eu de frère, si j'en avais eu un, mes parents m'auraient prévenus et jamais ils ne l'auraient abandonner à Tropical Land ! Quand bien même on se ressemble, nos noms eux, ne sont pas pareil ! Impossible ! Lançait à toute allure le détective lycéen qui était complètement déstabilisé.

\- Dommage, il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau pourtant...sans ses lunettes, il te ressemble parfaitement quand tu étais enfant ! Une version miniature de toi ! Ricana Ran tout en comparant les deux garçons.

\- N'exagère pas trop ! On ne se ressemble pas tant que ça !

Il soupira tandis que Ran émettait des petits rire de temps à autre. Fatigué d'elle, il eu le réflexe de se retourner derrière pour rejoindre Conan et bouder Ran. Chose qu'il aurait bien fait, seulement Conan n'était plus là. Ou plutôt pas là.

\- Ran ! Le gamin n'est pas avec nous !

\- Q-quoi !? Il était derrière nous pourtant ! Disait la jeune fille qui avait tout perdu de son sourire.

\- Je vais le chercher, je pense qu'il n'a pas réussi à nous suivre, ne bouge pas Ran !

\- Ah !

Mais Ran n'avait pas eu le temps de l'interpeller que le détective lycéen était déjà retourner sur ses pas à la recherche du petit garçon à lunettes. Par chance, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup marcher et il retrouva facilement le petit perdu. Il était tout simplement à côté de l'agence et du café Poirot. Comme il s'en doutait, les deux amies d'enfance étaient parties bien trop vite pour que Conan les suivent. Ce dernier était en larmes sur le sol, le genoux légèrement égratigné, il comprit bien vite qu'il avait du tomber des escaliers et qu'il les avait perdu de vue.

\- Conan-kun, tu es tombé par vrai ?

Conan fit un petit son aigu et un mouvement de tête pour dire _'oui'_. Il pleurait, mais il n'émettait aucun son et cachait son visage en larmes du mieux qu'il le pouvait en mettant sa capuche et ses mains. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Ne pleure pas, Conan-kun, tu es un homme pas vrai ? Fit Shinichi pour le rassurer et consoler.

Une fois de plus il répondit mais cette fois-ci, c'était un _'oui'_ beaucoup plus claire mais très faible. Satisfait, il n'hésita pas à prendre le petit garçon par la taille et le poser sur ses épaules, ce dernier en profita pour poser sa tête sur les cheveux du détective lycéen tout en s'essuyant de temps à autre les restes de larmes qui coulait le long de ses joues. Mais Shinichi était bien conscient que ce n'était pas la chute dans les escaliers qui l'avait fait pleurer. Il s'était montré tellement inexpressif et débrouillard qu'il lui était impossible de pleurer pour une simple chute.

Shinichi avait plus ou moins raison, Conan était déjà tomber plusieurs fois mais jamais encore il n'avait pleurer. Justement il pleurait pour une raison toute bête et il se détestait rien que pour ça. Il avait eu peur. Il n'avait pas réussi à suivre Ran et Shinichi dans les escaliers et quand il était enfin en bas, ils n'étaient plus là. Ils s'étaient éloignés de plus en plus sans qu'il puisse les rattraper et l'idée d'être seul l'avait terrifié. La solitude. La peur. La peur d'être attaqué. Il détestait tout ça. Il avait déjà ressenti tout ça, il avait un souvenir, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Peu importe l'effort, il n'y arrivait pas...


End file.
